


The Mayor's Devils

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Natura Couleur [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwashing, Corruption, Dollification, Punkification, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A set of magical girls, whose powers are connected to the city they protect, find out what happens when a demon ends up in charge.
Series: Natura Couleur [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733530
Kudos: 10





	The Mayor's Devils

"Nothing beats the hot summer weather..."  
  
A soft sigh left a black-haired girl's lips as she stretched her arms behind her head, walking side by side with her white-haired friend. A friend who lightly prodded her side with a scowl on her face. "You're growing too lax, Noir. Who knows when evil is going to strike?" Her words seemed so on edge, it was actually kind of discouraging.  
  
The black-haired girl laughed as she pulled one arm down to wrap it around her friend's side. "Come on, Blanc. It's not like you to be so on guard all of a sudden. Relax! There hasn't been an attack for literally weeks, we're safe and sound for at least a couple more I bet!" She chimed in such a cheerful voice, giggling like a child...  
  
The two girls, more properly known as Natura Blanc and Noir, were part of a secret group of Magical Girls. Bonding with the city to serve as its defenders, they had done a lot of good for the inhabitants. Defeating monsters whenever they popped up, cleaning litter and generally being model citizens. As a result, their good natures had begun to rub off on the population, leaving them with a bunch of smiling pedestrians wherever they walked.  
  
"I know, I know. I'm just... You saw how Rouge looked before she disappeared, didn't you? She seemed so... cold. Chilling, even. It's not like her..." The less emotive of the two girls muttered as she nuzzled her way into her black-haired companion's side. "I just want them to be okay..."  
  
Noir closed her eyes as she thought about her fellow Natura. Rouge, their leader. Bleu, their muscle, and Vert, their brains. The trichromatic girls had disappeared one day, leaving nothing behind for the other two girls. Rouge was the worst of them all, having changed ever subtly on the day she disappeared. "Yeah. Yeah, I know, Blanc. But, I bet they're alright. Maybe they're just hiding away, training? Didn't they do that around the time we tried to join them?"  
  
Blanc nodded slightly. "I remember when they beat us up, thinking we were another set of monsters. It really hurt, but... They picked us up afterward, apologizing so much. They were good people, Noir. I don't want them to be gone." The atmosphere around the monochrome girls had gotten tense, especially as a few tears slowly started rolling down the white-haired girl's cheeks.  
  
Only for the taller and brighter girl to kiss her on the cheek to try and cheer her up. "Don't cry, Blanc. We'll find them when it's time. For now, I bet they'd just want us to live life to its fullest. I'm sure that's what they would've wished for." She muttered supportively, even as she didn't believe her words.  
  
The two of them were lost without their former allies. If the monsters that had plagued the city started propping up again now, then things would just get even worse. They were great combatants, but they were never the same level as their companions. They would be mincemeat against an organized force.  
  
Or a scheming madman, like the one who appeared on the big TV that covered up one of the skyscrapers. A massive, muscled gentleman dressed from head to toe in a red and black suit, making him look rather imposing... "Greetings, Citizens! Your votes have been tallied. Your voices have been heard. I, Kurow, will be your new mayor. I'm sure you'll enjoy the changes I plan to implement. But first, I implore you all! Party! Party until the break of dawn!"  
  
The common folk around the two girls started to cheer as the broadcast turned off, leaving the magical girls to wonder what just happened. Especially since the large man looked awfully familiar...  
  
"That... Was weird. Do you even remember a vote for a new mayor, Blanc?" Noir asked aloud, scratching the back of her head as she bewilderedly looked around the park. She felt a strange shiver run down her spine as she tried to figure out what had just transpired, but she couldn't think of anything concrete. All of this came out of the blue.  
  
Her white-haired partner, on the other hand, was decisively more perceptive. "I recognize that man, Noir. He's no mayor. He's not even human. He's one of them. I don't know how he got his hand into politics, but I don't think we can let him stay there for long. Unless we want to end up with a monster ruling the city." She explained, her fury igniting behind her eyes. She was quickly being roused out of her stupor, ready to put an end to a monster. Primarily to work off some steam, but bringing the monster to justice was still a factor.  
  
The black-haired girl rubbed her chin slightly. "I mean, he did seem kind of sketchy, but do you really think he's that bad? I mean, he... Okay, he's definitely that bad. Nobody with real fashion sense would wear an outfit like that." She concluded, nodding as she grabbed her friend's hand. "Let's go. We've got no time to waste." She said, almost sprinting towards the exit to the park...  
  
Only to then bump into an immovable object, causing her to bounce back as she collapsed onto her bottom. "A-Ack! Hey! What gives!?" The emotional girl shouted as she looked up at whoever stood in her way. A young-looking woman, probably around her age, dressed in the same kind of suit as the man that had appeared on TV. That red mane of hair was unmistakable either... "W-wait, hold on! You're..!"  
  
"Rouge? That's you, isn't it?" Blanc asked as she let go of her reckless friend's hand, holding her own outward towards the older girl's face. "What happened to you? Why are you wearing such a gaudy outfit? Where have you been? Why didn't any of you call?" She launched into a rapid series of questions, only to receive no answer as the red-haired and black-suited woman stepped aside.  
  
The girl called Rouge calmly started speaking. "Mayor Kurow has requested the presence of the two of you, Natura Blanc and Noir. Please, follow me. We will escort you to his current estate." Her voice lacked any sort of will as if she had been reduced to some sort of servant. They knew what brainwashed victims usually displayed, and this distinct lack of willpower was one of the clear-cut signs of it. Yet, the look in her eyes was strangely determined. As if... as if she was meant to be this way?  
  
Both magical girls looked to one another, gulping a little. If their hunch was right, then this was why their three allies had disappeared. Whoever that Kurow guy was, he had somehow managed to completely dominate their leader to the point where her usual fiery spirit had been quelled. She looked utterly lifeless as a mere servant. So much so that the white-haired girl had to step back, getting physically sick over the current state of one of her best friends.  
  
Noir huffed a little as she crossed her arms. "He's a real piece of work, that Kurow. Hey, Blanc. We're not going to figure out what he's up to if we don't just go straight to him. Rouge might've fallen, but we can deal with him. Together." The sight of her brainwashed friend didn't deter her. If anything, it ignited her own emotions even further. She could feel the excruciating need to crush that man's head beneath her heel. But it would have to wait. She'd have to meet him first.  
  
The younger girl nodded, as the suited Rouge stepped aside. "Please, follow me." She stated plainly as she took long steps towards the exit of the park, revealing a sports car with the other two former Natura sitting inside already. Vert and Bleu both dressed in the same evil and dull attire as their leader. "Vert will be driving. Please strap in, it will be a bumpy ride." Even when she tried to sound friendly, she sounded so fake. As if she was trying to emulate true emotion, utterly failing at it in the process.  
  
Both of the remaining Natura stepped into the car, feeling an awkward air wash over them as the silence of the vehicle started filling the air. They were driving so fast, and yet it felt as if they weren't moving. As if everything was happening in the span of such a short while. Even as the duo looked at their former friends, they weren't able to get any reaction out of them. Even idle poking or squeezing, pinching or other types of bothering behavior didn't cause any kind of response.  
  
"They're really creepy when they don't want to play or anything," Noir muttered as she leaned back in her seat, resisting the urge to lean against the redhead. "I bet they'll be happy once we beat that Kurow guy. Though I don't think Bleu is going to enjoy being packed into something that tight." She snickered, still making light of the situation at hand.  
  
Blanc on the other hand merely stayed silent. She just wanted all of this to end. She wanted things to go back to normal before it was too late. Before the two of them ended up just like the rest of them, a slave to a power they had no chance of fighting against. If they fell too... then...  
  
"...Have you two ever considered how we've felt, while we were gone?"  
  
Bleu turned around in her seat, a significant amount of emotion pouring from her gaze as she looked into her former allies' eyes. Hers having turned a crimson red as they both felt a certain amount of rage pouring off her body... But like the other two girls, she was no doubt just as brainwashed. Otherwise, she wouldn't have...  
  
"Have you ever thought about trying to save us? What are you two, heroes, or bystanders that can't do anything to save a friend?" Her voice was both chillingly scathing, and at the same time lacking the emotion that would make her fury proper convey. As if the emotions inside of her were bubbling to the surface, despite everything that had been done to calm her permanently.  
  
Both Blanc and Noir merely looked at their friend, feeling guilt welling up within their hearts. They hadn't tried, and... Well, they hadn't done anything. Especially not the black-haired one. She had just tried to brush it off, hoping that they wouldn't be this hurt.  
  
"I... Damnit, Bleu! I didn't think you'd all get brainwashed! I thought you three could've handled yourself! Look at you all! You're better than this! Better than us! How could you have fallen!" The emotional Natura argued back against the blue-haired young woman, gritting her teeth as she felt her anger rising.  
  
Bleu merely stared back into her eyes, causing another chill to shoot down her spine. "We weren't. We are now. You two will be as well, once you've had your fun with Mayor Kurow." The anger that tried to burst through her words finally left them, her emotion flatlining as she turned back around to face the front window. She had said her piece. Weakened the two girls.  
  
So that their master could finish them both off, as soon as they'd arrive in his office. They were easy to break like this. The three of them had been much the same...  
  
The two remaining heroines stayed silent for the rest of the car trip, stewing in their failures as the vehicle crept up upon the mayor's office. They could already tell that things had taken a turn for the worse since the decor seemed significantly more... demonic. From the gargoyles that decorated the gate to the dead trees. Kurow couldn't be a worse host, it seemed.  
  
"He's waiting for you. Don't let him down." Were the words they were left with as the trio drove off, after having dropped them off. Only Blanc and Noir were allowed inside, it seemed. It made sense considering he had clearly already established his dominion on their friends, but it just made them feel that much more isolated from their former friends.  
  
The white-haired girl looked at her taller friend before squeezing her hand tightly. "We... We'll get through this, Noir. You have to stay strong." The smaller girl muttered as she slowly took the first few steps, only to be held back by her friend. "...N-Noir?"  
  
Her black-haired friend put on a tough smile as she took a strong step forward. "Sorry, Blanc. I was just a bit lost in thought. Come on. Let's show him what we'll do to villains like him. To monsters that hurt our friends." Her emotions were in constant flux, dragging her mood up and down from the way she had been browbeaten by her former ally. But she didn't intend to give up. Not yet.  
  
The two girls gave their respective smiles to one another as they made their way to the villainous monster's office, breathing a deep sigh as they kicked in the double doors. "Kurow! Explain yourself!" They shouted in unison, perfectly synchronized and willing to do anything to save their friends.  
  
"What took you two so long? I thought a broadcast like that would gather the lot of you so much faster. Heh, not that you're even a full team any longer." The black-suit-clad man smirked as he let his head lay on the back of his hands, peering at his two visitors. "Aren't you going to have a seat? Maybe a cup of tea or coffee? I expect to make my latest employees comfortable before I hire them. A good businessman does that sort of thing, doesn't he?" Kurow laughed, far too pleased with this turn of events...  
  
Noir felt her fury rising as she practically jumped straight towards the desk that the villain sat at. "EMPLOYEES!? IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK WE ARE!? WE'RE HEROES, WE'RE SUPPOSED TO STOP PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" She had hit a boiling point, as her wrist started to shine. A bracelet with an obsidian gem appeared on her arm, brimming with power.  
  
And all the burly looking monster could do was smugly smile as she came within an inch of caving in his skull before she suddenly stopped, unable to move a single centimeter more. "Stop me? Is that what you're trying to do?" He asked, feigning ignorance.  
  
Blanc stared in disbelief as she summoned her own bracelet, a bright white diamond adorning it instead of the obsidian that her friend had. "Yes! We're trying to stop you and save our friends! You should know that's how this goes!" The meeker girl shouted as she held her arm out in front, energy gathering at the tip of her fingers... only for it to fizzle out the closer she got to the man. "W-What? What's going on?"  
  
"Really, didn't you two think about why I sent your friends to get you? Didn't you notice anything off about them when they pulled you along, driving you to my office?" Kurow explained as he stood up, adjusting his devilish tie in the process. "Think about their attire, ladies. Then perhaps you'll realize your misstep."  
  
The two girls looked to one another as they tried to think back to their friends, wracking their brains for any clue that they might've passed up. They looked normal outside of their suits, but at the same time, they felt as brainwashed as they normally did whenever one of them had lost... while... transformed...  
  
Their shocked expressions were exactly what the suited menace had been waiting for. "Took you long enough to realize it, you braindead idiots." He scoffed as he cleared his throat. "Sorry, just a little leftover hate for your kind. Not that you'll be humans for much longer. Not with me helming the city, anyhow."  
  
Both Noir and Blanc looked to their bracelets as the energies within started to turn black, twisting around and intensifying within. "As a part of this city's defenses, through the pact you've made with it, you are to obey the mayor at all times. And since I've replaced your feeble human mayor with my little sneaky coup, this means you have to listen to me! To monsters! To the entire race you've been fighting against! But most importantly to me! Kurow!" The menace laughed at their misfortune.  
  
"N-No! No, you bastard!" The black-haired girl screamed as she launched herself at the man, only for her punch to get caught by an arm that suddenly burst out of his suit, twisting her arm around as her bracelet responded to his grasp. "Let me go! Let my friends go! Piss off and leave this entire city!" Even with her life in peril, she didn't stop her aggressive behavior.  
  
Not that she could stop, or even try to change gears. Mere moments after she shouted at him with all of her hate, she felt an enormous shock running through her entire body. She let out a deep scream from the depths of her soul as the dark energies from her bracelet consumed her, covering her skin in a layer that erased everything underneath. Especially her living self, the pain making her screams intensify as a pair of devilish wing tattoos appeared on her forehead, making the start of her fall.  
  
Blanc was forced to stare in horror as her friend twisted and writhed against the sensations running through her head, her body, and her soul. "STOP! STOP IT! IT HURTS!" The black-haired girl screamed, but the villainous demon merely pulled her closer, another arm sprouting from his body as all four arms held her close. In a loving, almost supportive manner. As if she was his own flesh and blood.  
  
"It'll only last a moment. Then you will be reborn, Natura Noir. Reborn as my little twisted angel. A much better fate for you than a simple employee, if I have to be honest." The multi-armed demon grinned as the girl fell limp in his arms, letting him gently lower her onto the desk. "You better watch carefully, Natura Blanc. She's about to evolve, and you'll be following her down that path once she's done."  
  
The white-haired girl fell silent as she obeyed, not realizing that she should be fighting back. She hadn't even realized that her bracelet made her obey the larger demonic man, or that her body was gradually being covered in that very same substance that coated her friend.  
  
Noir squirmed and writhed, gasping aloud as she felt her heart beating abnormally fast, pounding against her chest. The more it pounded, the more her eyes started opening, until those blood-shot black eyes were revealed to the world. "A-...Ahh..." She groaned, her fangs briefly visible as she slowly sat up.  
  
The darkness that covered up her body faded away, revealing that she had been forcibly redressed to wear a skinsuit that was nearly the same shade of obsidian black as her transformation bracelet. Complete with a sexy space-tipped tail swaying from her hips. She let out a deep breath as she closed her eyes, feeling the corruption welling up within her soul.  
  
No, that wasn't corruption. That was her lifeblood. The demonic essence that fueled her transformation. The Demona transformation. She wasn't a Natura any longer, and she most certainly wasn't a human, as she wasn't going to be able to transform back any time soon. She was Demona Noir. One of the sources of terror across the entirety of the city that she had once protected with her life.  
  
"Ah..." Noir gasped again, grinning as she slowly stood up atop the table, stretching as the effects of her core ran wild. To complement the wings atop her forehead, a pair of inverted cross earrings hung from her ears. Her bodysuited body was reclothed in a provocative black leather jacket that exposed those wonderful breasts that pushed up against the fabric, with a bright black pentagram drawn on the surface of both tits. Moving further down, she didn't even wear pants, being content with a single thin black thong that dug into her snatch and her asscheeks so tightly that it was a wonder that it hadn't snapped yet. To complete that devilishly erotic look, she wore a pair of heels that were so dangerously angled that it was a wonder that her feet weren't broken...  
  
Blanc looked at her corrupted friend with a sense of fear coating her heart... and maybe, just a tinge of envy. Why couldn't she have been the one to fall first... She shook her head, trying to get rid of that corruptive thought, only to notice a bit of drool dripping onto the ground as she moved her head about. "I..."  
  
Demona Noir looked at her former friend, grinning wildly. "Oi, Bitch-Blanc. You suck." She flipped the smaller girl off as she jumped off the table, landing neatly beside the mayor as she rubbed up against him. "Kuroooow lemme have some fun with all those silly humans..." Her personality had been turned on its head. She was still as emotional as ever, but now she was pointing it outward at the wrong people...  
  
Kurow laughed as he firmly grasped one of her exposed asscheeks. "You're already so riled up, and you've only just transformed. To think you'd be a better piece of work than those friends of yours! I'm glad!" The four-armed demon smirked as he looked at the white-haired human. "But your friend- No, Natura Blanc, still needs to embrace her new role as my defender. Won't you give her a few looks, see if she's got the potential?" He asked, acting coy as he let one of his eyes drift back to the erotic demoness' body.  
  
"Fuck no. Let that bitch cry her heart out for all I care." The black-haired black-clad demon scoffed, as she spat in the general direction of her friend. Even though her head was still human, she certainly didn't have any humanity left in her. As if the suit specifically left her head uncovered to rub it in...  
  
Blanc stared at her friend in complete disbelief... and when her heart hit her lowest, she merely smiled. She simply couldn't process everything that had happened, so she smiled like an utter idiot. Even as the tears started running down her cheeks, while her body was being consumed by the darkness from her bracelet.  
  
She could feel the demonic essence filling her from within. She should be struggling, she should be feeling all the pain that came with the transformation. But instead, she felt nothing but relief. What was the point in doing anything to fight back at this point? Her friends, every single one of them had been brainwashed and twisted from their original selves. And she was forced to watch it happen to hear dearest Noir. The girl that had helped her through life so much...  
  
"Ahaha..." She laughed, like an eternally sad pierrot. Her tears sunk into her skin, taking on the shape of pure white teardrops. The darkness around her body faded, revealing the pure-white bodysuit that served the exact same function as the black one that her friend wore. Her forehead started shining as the same devilish wing tattoo appeared, as one pleasurably wonderful shock ran through her body. "It's... Ahaha..."  
  
The last Natura felt her morality crumbling with every sad laugh, as an outfit appeared atop of her second layer of skin. Instead of the pure sex appeal that her friend displayed, she was given a dress with a lolita bend. The white frills contrasting the deeper blacks from the main part of the cloth. With the bodysuit, it looked as if she had been dressed up like a doll, and given the near-permanent sad smile on her face... it certainly looked like she was a living doll that had been left behind. Given the way she had been abandoned by her friends thanks to their fall, it was almost poetic.  
  
There was no longer any Natura left to defend the city. The main trio had been transformed into obedient and fine-dressed servants... while the auxiliary members had been transformed into powerful and erratic Demona. The wrathfully lust-driven bitch Demona Noir, and the quietly envious Demona Blanc. Nobody would be able to stand in the way of monsters or demons, now that the city's defenders had been turned on them...  
  
Demona Blanc continued to smile, even as her skinsuit changed its texture to be more akin to porcelain. She took a few steps, the heels of her new and delicate shoes clicking against the ground. "Master Kurow. Play with me." The white-haired doll said, her smile feeling as fake as ever as she nuzzled up against his arms.  
  
"Bitch, he's mine. Pick your own man." Demona Noir glared at her friend, squeezing her side of the large demon tighter. "Hey, Kurow! Tell her!"  
  
Kurow smirked as he used his free arms to pet both girls. "I'll let you both have your way in just a moment. I just have to conduct a simple broadcast, then we can have as much fun as we'd like."  
  
The two girls stayed quiet as a camera lowered from the ceiling, recording the trio and broadcasting them to the city. All over the city, with every channel being hijacked...  
  
\---  
  
The citizens were in a mixture of shock and appalled. The man that they had voted for, the man with a ton of charisma, was now on TV for the second time in a single day. Only, things were much different this time around. Especially since he had two strange girls by his side, both of them being perverse in their own way...  
  
"My dear citizens! People young and old! You're completely and utterly screwed!" The multi-armed 'mayor' laughed from the very depths of his soul as he crossed his arms. "Did you really think I cared about any of you? Did you really think the changes that I'd make would be good? You're all so gullible!"  
  
The citizens of the city were largely silent, watching intently with a mixture of fear and arousal filling their bodies. "Look at these wonderful girls! Demons of the highest caliber! I bet you're wondering who they are, don't you? Well, you don't have to worry for long, I'll just tell you who they are outright!"  
  
"They're your precious protectors, Natura Noir and Blanc! Only, they're now my 'angels'! My right-hand women! My Demona! And they're ready to have a lot of fun with you idiots!" The maniacal demon continued laughing as both the horny black-clad girl and the smiling lolita laughed along with him, their evil eyes peering into the soul of many of the viewers...  
  
Kurow composed himself for a brief moment as he adjusted his tie, before making a wicked grin that showed off his truly demonic set of fangs. "So, I'll leave you all with this one final message. A warning for all of you humans. You can take it, or you can fight back, knowing you'll be a stain on the ground if you ever face my Demona." His bombastic words turned grave as the broadcast started flickering, the connection between the mayor's office and every TV in the city growing weaker. Just as the static from the connection cut off the feed, his final word rung throughout every human in the area's heads, intended to strike as much fear as possible into the weak humans' hearts. A word that would linger with them for years to come...  
  
"Run."


End file.
